Lost with a Vampire
by TheBrainlessYaoiAddict
Summary: crap title is crap. I used a yaoi fic generator. so its america x vampire!canada, lost in the woods, and somehow involves a lollipop somewhere. so yep. lemon foreshadow, impossible amounts of ooc, and AU.


Alfred was lost; no doubt about that. He should've known better then to wander around the woods without any kind of navigation. Especially not with the rumours going around town lately. Al shuddered at the thought; they always made him uncomfortable. There were stories of a demon lately. People would leave town only to never return. Occasionally they were found. But not alive. The body would be mauled to the point of being nearly unrecognisable. The strangest part, however, was the expression on the victims' faces. They usually had some kind of look of pleasure, or bliss. It was all rather unsettling. Alfred shivered again, and pulled a lollipop out of his jacket pocket. It was his favourite flavour; cherry. He pulled the plastic off and started licking it. He focused on the candy so much; he didn't notice that it was nearly dark out.

"…Shit." Alfred grumbled as he noticed this, and continued walking. He looked to the left to see if there was anything familiar, but no such luck. Great. Now he was lost in the woods at night all alone with no food and a monster on the loose. He might as well-

"ooph!"

Alfred blinked, then looked to see who he'd walked into.

"I'm so sorr-" He started to apologise, but was caught speechless. Standing in front of him was the handsomest man he'd ever seen. The man had golden hair tied back in a ponytail and lovely amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, blue jeans, gray shirt, and a purple scarf. Alfred stared, his jaw hanging open. His lollipop fell to the ground, but his attention was on something else now.

"It's quite alright. Hard to see at this time, eh?" The man chuckled.

"U-uh…yeah." Alfred looked down and kicked the ground. He felt so awkward.

"Now, what, might I ask, is an attractive young man like yourself doing out here at this time?"

Oh god. His voice. Al had never heard anything sexier in his life. He swallowed, and fought the blush on his face. He lost.

"Uhm…I…I got…lost."

"I see. May I help escort you back to your home?" the man asked.

"S-sure. Thanks."

The stranger turned to the right and started walking. Alfred mentally slapped himself and followed.

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh. It's Alfred."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Alfred. My name is Matthew." The blond man turned to Alfred and smiled. Alfred blushed again.

"Nice to meet you too. Matthew." Alfred smiled. What a nice name for a nice man.

"Alfred, are you cold?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is flushed. Are you cold?" Matthew stopped and looked Al in the eyes.

"Oh. Y-yeah, I guess I am…"

Matthew stepped a bit closer to him. "Would you like me to help warm you up?"

Alfred was beet red. He tried to make a noise, but he couldn't say anything.

The other man smirked. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Before Al could respond, Matthew grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in closer. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Matthew kissing him. He was too surprised to do anything. A few seconds later, Matthew pulled away. "Something wrong? I thought you wanted that…"

Alfred quickly nodded, still at a loss for words.

Matthew grinned. "Just as I thought." He pushed Al against a tree and started to kiss him again. This time, Alfred kissed him back. Matthew was an amazing kisser. Al started sinking down the tree; it was as though he had lost all ability to stand. Eventually he was lying down in the leaves, with Matthew straddling him. Matthew was making out with him now; and all of a sudden, Matthew pulled away. He looked at Alfred with a rather seductive look on his face. Alfred was sad it had ended already. This showed on his face, and he gave the other man a begging, puppy-dog eyed face. Matthew smirked again; and for the first time, Al noticed his incredibly sharp canine teeth.

"Haven't had enough, eh?"

Al shook his head; he wanted more.

Matthew leaned down and licked the man's cheek. "Well, I suppose I could oblige…"

Al held back a groan; this guy really knew what he was doing.

Matthew proceeded to kiss him again, biting his lip. Alfred let out a tiny whimper. Those sharp teeth he'd seen hurt! But it hurt in a way that was kind of, sexy. Another bite; this one a bit harder. Al got the message and opened his mouth for Matthew. He accepted, and meanwhile reached his hand up Alfred's shirt. Then, once again, Matthew pulled away.

"….Tease…" Al muttered.

"True."

Matthew stood up, and helped Alfred up. They continued walking in their original direction. After about half an hour, they reached the town of Alfred's residence.

"Here, right?" Matthew asked him. Al nodded. "Well, I guess my work here is done. Good-bye." Matthew started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Matthew stopped.

"W-would you…uh…well…do you…. would you like to spend the night…?" Alfred stuttered.

Matthew grinned a rather large grin, revealing his sharp teeth. "Yes. I would like that very much." He would have his fun with Alfred after all.


End file.
